


Heart's Content

by EzzyAlpha



Series: Complacency of the Loved [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Humanstuck, Mostly Sober Roxy, Spoilers as of the moment of posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyAlpha/pseuds/EzzyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy visits her best friend UU, only to find her very upset.</p>
<p>Minor spoilers at the time of posting, read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Content

Roxy climbed up the vine fence, carefully as to not disturb the roses. She carefully stood upon the roof. One misstep and she might kick off a tile. She paused and listened. Quiet sobs filled the air.

She made her way through the roof, careful as ever. She slid down a pipe, landing gently on the balcony.

“Hey.”

The sobs stopped. A girl sat on the floor, clutching her knees, head down, completely immobile. A single sob was heard.

“Roxy?”

“Who else but me?” asked Roxy in a sing song voice, more of a statement than a question.

The girl remained quiet. Roxy sat down and propped her head on her palm.

“What’s wrong Callie?”

Calliope looked up at her. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had tear streaks down her cheeks. She was missing her wig which was never a good sign. She opened her mouth a few times without saying anything. Finally, she shrugged and let her head fall, green eyes looking forlorn at the plain cement of the balcony.

“Everything.”

Roxy tilted her head to the side and waited.

A few minutes in silence passed and Calliope raised her head slightly, stealing a glance at Roxy. She simply smiled encouragingly.

“This morning my brother was being…A twat to say the least.” Said Calliope, returning her gaze to the floor “More than usual I must say. I tried ignoring him but…”

She passed a hand from her forehead to the back of her head, a nervous habit.

“He annoyed me all the time from breakfast until we finally had a separate class. I was relieved. Until…”

She stopped. Looking up again, her eyes gazed upon the setting sun.

“They found out.”

Roxy squinted at her in confusion. Her eyes went wide and her eyebrows high as she gasped.

“What, no way, who-“

“It was me. I mean…I lost my journal Roxy. I didn’t even notice, I was doing fine, I didn’t need to write and…I got…Mocked.”

Calliope’s lower lip trembled.

“The whole school knows I’m asexual.”

Roxy got up and clenched her fists, a growl building in her throat. Calliope looked up, recoiling into a tight little ball.

“If I find out who found your journal...” said Roxy, a half shout full of anger.

“Roxy, you’re uhm, somewhat scaring me.”

Roxy looked down at the girl cowering in the floor. Her shoulders dropped and she let her hands fall limply on her side.

“I’m not mad at you.” She sighed.

“I know but…”

Roxy sat back down and waited for her to continue.

“I was super nervous and then at lunch my brother showed up and he’s such a twat I-“

Calliope gasped for air.

“Easy. We have all night.” Said Roxy, a comforting smile on her face.

“I just…Did what I usually do and…”

“Oh. You went to rub your head and…”

“My wig fell.”

Calliope’s eyes unfocused and she just stared at the rows of houses.

“Why-“

She sobbed loudly and rubbed her eyes.

“Why weren’t you at school today?” she asked weakly.

Roxy felt the sting of the unsaid statement, the silent scream of I needed you. She sighed loudly and swept her bangs off her face.

“I got…A bit tipsy and passed out.”

Calliope responded with a sob.

“Callie…”

“There’s nothing that could make this day better so don’t try.”

“Calliope look at me.”

Her unfocused gaze continued. Roxy reached out and softly turned Calliope’s head towards herself.

“I’m here now.”

“You can’t fix anything.”

“I know.”

Calliope pushed off Roxy and looked away.

“You didn’t pass out.”

Roxy raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow but her eyes were wide.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I saw you with Dirk.”

This time, both eyebrows were raised.

“Oh. Ooh.”

Roxy threw her hands in the air.

“Okay, you got me.”

She scratched her head slightly, a naughty smile pulling at her lips.

“I skipped school to hang out with Dirk.”

Her smile faded.

“But I had no way of knowing you were in trouble. I’m sorry.”

Calliope started shaking, silent sobs escaping her lips.

“You ditched me so you could be with your boyfriend.”

Roxy’s eyebrows scrunch up and her mouth gapes and she starts laughing. Calliope stares at her as if she’s going insane.

“Dirk’s gay.” Spat out Roxy in between guffaws. 

Once she calmed down enough, she wiped a tear from her eye and continued

“And even if he wasn’t, I really wouldn’t go out with him. So don’t worry, I’m all yours.”

Surprisingly, this just sent Calliope back into sobbing. Roxy pouted and tilted her head and her eyebrows scrunched up and almost touched her hairline.

“What did I do now?”

“You don’t get it do you.” Muttered Calliope, still trying to quiet herself.

“No, not really. You’re going to have to be very blunt with me right now because I feel kinda stupid.”

Roxy saw green eyes piercing into her.

“I’ve been in love with you for a couple of months now.”

The silence stretched for almost a minute until Roxy sighed.

“So, am I supposed to kiss you now or would that freak you out? I can’t remember if kissing is a no deal with you.”

Calliope stared at Roxy, mouth comically hanging open.

“Wait, what? No.”

“So no kissing.”

“No, I mean yes, I mean no, what are you talking about Roxy?!”

“I…” Roxy trailed off and looked away, a slight smile on her face. “I love you too?”

“No!” gasped Calliope, backing away from Roxy, her back hitting the cold wall of the balcony.

“Okay, you’re confusing me again.”

“You can’t be in love with me…Are you really?”

“Would I lie to you?”

“…What were you doing with Dirk?”

Roxy sighed and smirked. She rummaged around her bag, grabbing something she quickly hid behind her.

“I was saving it for your birthday but since you had such a shitty day…”

With a flourish, she presented the mysterious item to Calliope. A 10 inch plush figure of Calmasis.

“Since you love my mother’s series so much.”

Calliope’s eyebrows lowered.

“You know I already have this one. I know you do because I absolutely gushed over it for weeks.”

Roxy shook a finger and turned the plush around, revealing a cord sticking from its back. She pulled the string. Roxy’s voice was heard, coming from inside the plushie, slightly deeper than usual, reciting a famous line from the books. 

Calliope stared at the plush.

“We installed a voice box. I’m sorry, I’m a shitty voice actress and my voice totes doesn’t suit Cal here.”

Calliope’s stare slowly went up, looking into pink eyes.

“Roxy…”

She threw herself into the girl’s arms, sobbing loudly.

“Come on Callie, it’s just a toy.” Murmured Roxy, rubbing calming circles on Calliope’s back “And I think you’ve cried enough for today.”

Calliope knelt in front of Roxy, smiling brightly.

“You’re just absolutely wonderful Roxy.”

“Can I kiss you now or…”

Calliope giggled, cheeks tinged bright red.

“You most certainly can!

Roxy leaned forward, pressing her lips to Calliope’s. After a bit, Calliope pushed her away, guilt in her eyes and smudged pink lipstick all over her mouth.

“I’m sorry, I-“

Roxy threw her arms around her and brought her close, kissing her head and continued the soothing back rubbing from earlier.

“I don’t care.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I have a hard time with asexuality and if you believe this is an incorrect portrayal, please don't hurt me. 
> 
> They might both be slightly OOC, I'm not sure...And I'm pretty sure I can't write Callie right, oh well, oops.
> 
> Named after a song. The song doesn't really have anything to do with the fic. I'm sorry.
> 
> Update fic weee
> 
> And no, Callie doesn't have cancer. She's just bald. It happens. Look it up.
> 
> Oh yeah, tell me if I messed up in the tenses somewhere, there was a large chunk where I accidentally switched to present tense because I was reading a fic in that tense.


End file.
